


Stupende lentiggini

by ImperialPair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: Shingeki no kyojinPrompt: Jean Kirschtein/Marco Bodt LentigginiParole: 103





	Stupende lentiggini

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Shingeki no kyojin  
> Prompt: Jean Kirschtein/Marco Bodt Lentiggini  
> Parole: 103

«Marco, ah...» Come avrebbe potuto trattenere quei gemiti? Per Jean era impossibile riuscire a bloccarli, almeno non quando Marco era solito catturarlo all'interno di quell'adorabile bocca che tanto bramava. «ah...»  
Lo succhiava con una tale passionalità che ogni volta il giovane rimaneva inerme di fronte a quel ragazzo che era capace di fargli provare un piacere talmente travolgente che lo trascinava fino al raggiungimento dell'orgasmo  
«Sto venendo!»  
Non riusciva a smettere di osservare quel volto, era completamente rapito da quel viso e poi quelle stupende lentiggini era così adorabili che Jean non i sarebbe mai stancato di baciare.  
«Ti amo Marco.»  
«Anche io...»


End file.
